Brown Monsters
The '''Brown Monsters '''are characters in Kindergarten 2 and are found in the secret lab under the new school. One of the monsters is found in the "Failed Nugget Cave" during the missions "If You Can Dodge a Nugget", "Breaking Sad" and "Creature Feature," while the other three are only found during the mission "Creature Feature." Interactions and Story Normal Missions If You Can Dodge a Nugget During this mission, the monster serves no purpose other than to deter the player from accessing the area where Lily and Billy hide. Approaching it in this mission will kill the protagonist. Breaking Sad During this mission, the protagonist will enter the same area during lunch, but the monster is not found. After getting into an argument with Billy that drags on, the protagonist is told by Ms. Applegate to go back and get his hair by force. Upon returning, the protagonist discovers them killed and being eaten by the monster, which found them because the player made them stop hiding to talk to them. Approaching it will result in death, but will also unlock Lily's outfit from the first game. Creature Feature The creatures start appearing during recess while lockdown is taking place. The player must fry Penny's chip using the remote, which stops her from guarding the school. The player must then get Carla to blow open a wall to the janitor's closet and save Bob from getting killed by the fumes. Bob will remember that he was fighting the monster down there and will grab the axe from the closet and fight it. It most likely that he killed it, as Bob is seen during dismissal. Once the protagonist, Lily, Billy, and Penny descend to the Female Principal's lab, the female principal will mutate Ron, Madison, and Alice into monsters. The player uses the claws and Penny, who was forced to self-destruct for remembering who she was, to kill them. The protagonist then uses the red claw to throw the Female Principal into the goo pit she opened up. Right as Lily starts crying, thinking they failed, the Female Principal rises from the goo, mutated into a giant creature. She starts by inhaling the three small monsters, and then the protagonist is forced to use the claws to fight her as a "final boss" of sorts. If done correctly, the player forces her mouth shut, and makes her look up at the ceiling, where Nugget digs down and jackhammers through her eye, killing her. The three monsters also revert back to being Ron, Madison, and Alice after being exposed to the goo. Abilities The creatures are quite durable, much like the previous White Monsters from the first game. However, they may possibly be less durable, as it is shown in Creature Feature that Penny's laser is able to successfully kill one of the monsters, though it is unknown how strong Penny's laser is compared to gunshots. Like the previous White monsters, these monsters also kill whatever they see. Unlike the White monsters, though, they have no ways of shapeshifting and instead have a spiked claw on one of their arms as opposed to tentacle-like arms, which they use this blade arms to kill the player, Lily, and Billy. Trivia * The monsters were created by the Female Principal, while testing on presumably children. * Bob had fought one of these monsters with an axe the previous day, successfully forcing it to retreat. ** However, the Female Principal was angered, and gassed him, killing Bob during Recess. * Like with the White Monsters, It is unknown if the original Brown Monster was a student * If you fail to take out the Brown Monster who is after Lily, it will then eat her, causing you to start over. . * It is possible that the Brown Monster in the "Failed Nugget Cave" was once Ozzy's third friend as Alice is not Ozzy's friend Category:Conjecture Category:Killers Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Deaths Category:Antagonists